1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular pedal extensions and more particularly pertains to a new foot pedal extension system for permitting a short user to reach the foot pedals of a vehicle comfortably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular pedal extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular pedal extensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,785; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,239; U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,100; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,733; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,881.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot pedal extension system. The inventive device includes a foot pedal of a vehicle with a pivot arm and a foot pad coupled to a lower end of the pivot arm. The pivot arm of the foot pedal has an upper end pivotally coupled to the vehicle. An elongate extension arm has an inner end coupled to the pivot arm of the foot pedal between the upper and lower ends of the pivot arm. The extension arm is outwardly extended from the pivot arm of the foot pedal in a direction towards the foot pad of the foot pedal. An extension pad is coupled to an outer end of the extension arm located distal the inner end of the extension arm.
In these respects, the foot pedal extension system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a short user to reach the foot pedals of a vehicle comfortably.